<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by sergiosbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511057">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergiosbaby/pseuds/sergiosbaby'>sergiosbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tedstina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Owen/Cristina, Mutual Pining, Pining, Set in 7x11, Why Did I Write This?, i wrote this at 1am forgive me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergiosbaby/pseuds/sergiosbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cristina's first surgery since the shooting, and the tension between Teddy and Cristina reach a boiling point in the operating room.</p><p>Set in 7x11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tedstina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi my lovely readers!</p><p>If you've been following my twitter (which I assume most of my readers are from), you know that I've been watching Grey's Anatomy recently, and that I have absolutely fallen head-over-heels for this lovely, non-canon ship. I feel like there was so much untapped potential in this couple that I simply had to explore, which is the reason for this entire one-shot in the first place! I may not update it all the time, but I have about 10 of these little shots just waiting in my drafts, and I can't wait to show them all little by little in this series. Enjoy this small one-shot everyone, and I hope you have a lovely day!</p><p>twitter - sergiosaltman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PART 1</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Set during 7x11, during the school shooting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🏨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, she understood. If Teddy Altman was any less of a cardiothoracic surgeon, she would've taken her bird cap off and walked right out of the operating room herself. Six months of constant tragedy was placed on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> hospital, and she sure wasn't about to lecture Jackson and the other residents for leaving. But a life is a life, and she was determined to protect it, even if it was the life of the boy that cost people's lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was still one who had stayed silent. And to Teddy, she was the most important of all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Yang?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as the door slammed shut, signaling the departure of Jackson and the other nurses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you be staying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cristina let out a quiet sigh, most probably contemplating the pros and cons of staying. Teddy never knew what the girl was thinking, but if it were up to her-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it were up to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Teddy wasn't sure whether she wanted Cristina to stay or not. There was nothing wrong with her skill; she was the best resident Teddy's ever had, and her knowledge and assistance would be extremely valuable considering the absence of the other doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there were… the more unprofessional reasons. Like how this was the first surgery she's scrubbed into for months, and she may not be able to handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And more </span>
  <em>
    <span>importantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what was more pressing was the lack of Teddy's ability to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly whenever she's alone with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started out as a simple appreciation for her best resident. She was a brilliant surgeon, and Teddy had every right to be proud of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sooner or later, the signs were more obvious. The shortness of breath when Cristina leaned over her shoulder to grab a clamp. The green monster that </span>
  <em>
    <span>roared</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her belly whenever she saw her with Owen. The smile that would appear on Teddy's face whenever she walked into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So whatever Cristina's answer was, she would take it. The question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would take it was pushed into the back of her mind, to overanalyze for late nights when Teddy was alone in her bed with nothing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm staying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer caught Teddy off-guard, surprised at the quiet determination written across Cristina's face. She hadn't seen that look since the days before the shooting, when everything was much simpler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when she looked the prettiest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy supposed she needed to be thanked in some sort of way, because that decision couldn't possibly have been easy for her. To Teddy, this need to save lives was a second nature; years of constant deaths in Iraq would do that to a person. But to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cristina</span>
  </em>
  <span>, someone who hadn't seen the worst horrors of the world quite yet, this choice was everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So once a small "Thank you, Cristina," was uttered from her lips, a weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders, the moment she saw her smile in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would do anything to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing back on the red-haired boy in front of her, she poked and prodded at the insides of his chest, trying to find some way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>way to keep him alive. He may have injured more students than Teddy could count on her hand, but saving a life was a win for any day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Cristina was making it increasingly difficult for her to concentrate. It was by no means, her fault, but the heat in Teddy's body seemed to rise whenever the two of them were alone. Once during a late-night session at Joe's, another after that stupid baseball game where Cristina could barely hold a bat, and now. It was alright when other doctors were in the room, as she had other things to focus on, but in this situation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may as well be her worst nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her senses seemed to laser focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from the way her small, yet thin hands grasped the blade to the tiny strand of hair that was getting in the way of her brown eyes. Sure, there was a life to save, yes, but nothing seemed more important at the moment than the way Cristina looked while she was doing surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For God's sake, Altman, keep it together. You have a boy bleeding to death in front of you. Act like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how could she? Not when this was the first time she had seen Cristina properly in weeks, the first time she had seen her in her normal state. The quiet, strong-headed Cristina that made Teddy wonder if she would be louder in the bedroom than she was in the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel you staring at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flushes of pink slowly traveled up Teddy's cheekbones, her eyes darting back to the surgery at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Dr. Yang, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to Cristina?" Her eyes were both focused on Teddy now, not seeming to care that there was a dying boy in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Cristina started as she put in towels to lessen the bleeding, "I am not some sort of glass doll that might shatter. Stop worrying about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy hadn't worried for anyone like this since Allison, which she would tell Cristina if not for the fact that it wasn't the time nor the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're back, is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really." Teddy smiled underneath her mask, meaning every word she said. There was silence for a while, only breaking whenever she asked Cristina for a new tool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Teddy had time to think about what she was about to say, the words came out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I really see you become a bartender for the night? Or was I just really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk?" Cristina let out a loud laugh, one that would've made Teddy laugh along with her had she not been genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, you weren't dreaming. I actually did it. Owen had to drag me out on his shoulder by the end of it, but I don't regret anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were really disrespectful, you know." Cristina looked up at her with a confused expression, not knowing what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bachelor party, I mean. That you served."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Cristina was silent for a while, suctioning out more of the blood so that Teddy could see the heart properly. "That… wasn't one of my best moments."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One word, and I would've kicked their asses." Her head turned to face Cristina. "You know that, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit Altman. Could you be any more obvious than that? You might as well ask her out on a date now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sparkle in Cristina's eyes as she answered. "I know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you and Owen alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're alright. I think he gets worried about me a little bit too much, but he's my husband. He probably has that right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy had no idea why she even had the audacity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> that question, because she didn't know how to respond to it. For years, she pined after Owen, who had another girl waiting for him every time. This was no different, except Teddy wasn't attracted to just Owen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them to herself. And not knowing how to possibly deal with that information, she shut her brain off whenever it ventured into that route, instead choosing to go on dating sites that never gave her real pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real pleasure was currently beside her, helping save a shooter's life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good. I'm happy for you both." There was a look in Cristina's eyes that Teddy couldn't quite place, but she decided to ignore it. That was enough of Cristina Yang for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more hours passed of what Teddy would call absolute hell, because the devil had to be teasing her. The constant proximity towards each other, the electricity that passed through her arm whenever Cristina handed her a new blade, and her heavy breaths that </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to be directed at Teddy's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if this went on for any longer she would simply go crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after the longest two hours of her life, the boy was ready to be closed up and placed into post-op recovery. Cristina was the first to scrub out, but not before she faced Teddy with a knowing expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was fun." All Teddy could offer was a smile in return, and as Cristina left the room, she placed the weight of her arms on the operating table and let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🏨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That statement did not last long, it seemed, because at the end of the excruciating day, Teddy walked into Joe's only to find Cristina, Meredith, Callie, and Lexie with shots in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cristina's back, bitches!" Callie shouted as she slammed her shot glass on the table. Meredith and Cristina cheered in response, but Lexie was the first one to notice Teddy staring at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a complete idiot, you might add.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Altman! Join us!" Simultaneously, all four of their heads turned to meet Teddy's, who initially shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I don't want to disturb-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleaseeee?" Meredith asks, clearly drunk, and Cristina seemed to be just as intoxicated as she was. Making her way towards the chair to Cristina's right, the celebrant whispered into her ear as goosebumps erupted all over Teddy's skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Join us. I'll make it worth your time." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cristina had the audacity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wink</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her after, and that was the moment Teddy knew this was a horrible idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night passed in a semi-blur. They took more shots (Joe put it on the house, simply glad that Cristina was no longer bartending like a crazy woman), played darts (Callie unsuccessfully tried flirting with another woman, who turned out to be straight), and gossiped (Teddy did not need to know that April Kepner was a virgin, but she took the information anyway.). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the clock on the rusty wall striked midnight, Teddy knew it was time to go home. She was tired, everyone else was tired, and the celebration was over. Callie and Teddy were the only ones semi-sober (She barely drank anything due to lack of appetite and concern for Cristina), so Callie was put in charge of driving Meredith and Lexie back home while Teddy took care of Cristina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stumbling through the sidewalk, the two of them headed towards Teddy's car, until Cristina put a hand on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy froze in fear, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>where Cristina Yang should be placing her hand. Not over her tits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you never notice meeee?" She asked, pulling on Teddy's scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cristina-" She tried getting her hand off her chest, with no success. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I flirttt with youu, I gave you looksss, but you still don't notice me. Whyyyy?" She leaned in for what Teddy presumed to be a kiss, but she pulled away just in time, not wanting to take advantage of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>If Cristina wasn't intoxicated, </span><em><span>god</span></em><span> knows</span> <span>she wouldn't have stopped her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cristina, you are drunk. You have no idea what you're saying-" Suddenly, Cristina had the strength of a grown man, and pushed Teddy back into a wall of a random alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up like normal, no longer stumbling, and Teddy's brain, with all her intelligence, could not process the sudden change that had happened in almost a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cristina brushed some dust off her coat and sighed. "Seriously? Not even drunk Cristina worked on you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy could not seem to function. "Y-you, you weren't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn't. Every shot you saw me drink was apple juice." She took one step closer towards Teddy, and Teddy's feet seemed to be stuck in place. She couldn't run even if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tactic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Teddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-how did you know-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have got to stop stuttering when you get nervous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I never caught you staring? The only thing I'm surprised about here is that you never saw me stare back." Their faces were extremely close now, so close that if Teddy wanted to bring Cristina's lips to hers, she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Owen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it right now. Just kiss me." As soon as Cristina muttered her desire, Teddy kissed her, not wanting to wait any longer than they already have. She smelled like sandalwood and tasted like mint and a hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Owen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that it mattered at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What mattered was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The lips Teddy had fantasized about for nights on end were finally on hers, that hands that she had watched flawlessly operate were grabbing her head, pulling Teddy closer to her. It was a kiss that blew her mind, for lack of a better term.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they parted for air, both women panting like they had just run a marathon, Cristina smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kiss everyone like that?" Teddy asks. All Cristina does is shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fun seeing you squirm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy blushed at that, and leaned in for another kiss, Cristina's hand slowly making its way down Teddy's jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Teddy thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you and Yang should have surgeries alone more often. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me your thoughts down below! I'd love to hear them :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>